


Happy Holidays

by downycottonsoftxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabbles, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Holiday, New Years, Short Story, Smut, Xiumin - Freeform, imagine, reader - Freeform, xiuminxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downycottonsoftxiu/pseuds/downycottonsoftxiu
Summary: Short stories or Imagines for Christmas and New years.I hope you had a safe holiday and A happy & blessed new year <3





	1. Part 1: Christmas

You were driving home from your family Christmas party. The night sky was clear just like the roads. You were lucky this year that the huge snow storm held off for a few days. Time seemed to fly by as you pulled into your driveway. You grabbed the small container of leftovers your aunt carefully created for you, and headed inside. Once you got inside your apartment, you placed the container into the fridge. You took a bottle of water from the fridge while you were there before making your way to your bedroom. You placed the the bottle on your nightstand before going to your dresser. You pulled out some satin pajamas to change into when you heard the familiar ring tone of your boyfriend Minseok. You took your phone out of your pocket and answered his call.  
  
“Hey! I just got home love.”  
  
“Mmm how was the Christmas party?”  
  
“It was good...”  
  
There was silence between you two. You were off from work, but he wasn’t. You secretly hoped he could meet all the family this year. It wasn’t his fault his job took him away a lot. You wouldn’t have it otherwise, it was his dream that he worked hard for.  
  
“I wish I was there.”  
  
“I wish you could... but you’ll be here soon. New Years will be great.”  
  
“I miss you.”  
  
“Hold on a second.”  
  
You smirked to yourself as you walked down the hall to the closet. You opened its doors and there it was. You opened your camera and took a picture then sent it to Minseok.  
  
“Oh babe!! What if the guys see?! Sending me pictures like this!! You naughty girl!”  
  
You couldn’t stop giggling. You snapped another picture of the vacuum before heading back to your room. You heard Minseok groan over dramatically over the phone taking the joke almost too far.

“Damn...”

  
“Hehe I love you Minseok~”  
  
“You too babe! ... I got to get going, the guys are here now. Sleep well! Text me when you get up.”  
  
“Sure thing hun. Have a good day! I can’t wait to see you!”  
  
You hung up the phone before continuing on into changing. Once changed you placed your clothes in your secretly full dirty clothes basket. You need to remember to do laundry tomorrow or you’d get talked to when Minseok came home. As if on cue he knew you were thinking of him. You opened his text only to cover your mouth quickly. Minseok sent you a lovely picture of him wearing only panties and a bow tied around his neck with another message under it saying

 

“Be ready to open your present”


	2. Part 2 : New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Smut

Warm arms tightened around your waist as you woke up from your nap. You cuddled closer to your human heater since the house seemed chilly now. You heard a deep sigh from your partner.  
  
“And who was it that said he wasn’t tired?”  
  
You heard a grunt from the man. Minseok took the earliest flight to get to you for the holiday, and then when he walked in the apartment he looked completely exhausted. You’ve been together long enough to know he’s too stubborn to admit that he was tired so you had to be more persistent. In the end you won and the both of you took a nap together.  
  
“Five more minutes.”  
  
“But we’re going to miss the countdown... What time is it?”  
  
You reached for one of your phones that rested on the nightstand. You clicked on and the bright screen showed eleven thirty. You placed the phone back down before turning to look at Minseok.  
  
“It’s close Seok, we should get up and head into the city.”  
  
Minseok frowned looking at you. His left hand moved to cup your face, thumb rubbing your cheek.  
  
“Let’s stay here... we can celebrate together... just us.”  
  
Minseok rolled on top of you, the hand that was cupping your face now rested next to your head as he looked down at you. His expression and hooded eyes clues you in before he made his assault on your lips. You missed how well his lips felt against yours. They were a perfect match that shouldn’t be parted. You longed for their warmth while he was away. Your hands moved around him with one resting on his shoulder blade while the other tangled in his red brown locks. You pulled him close needing him more than air.  
  
Minseok broke away from your lips before he sat up. He looked you over as his hands roamed your body. They traveled above your nightshirt along your curves before creeping under, stopping just at the hem of your panty. He looped his fingers on either side before pulling them off. Minseok tossed them aside then moved between your legs. His hands massages either thigh while his hot breath sent tingles through your body.  
  
Minseok teased your fold, licking the sensitive skin slowly. His torture was fruitful with moans escaping from you. You cursed as he slid inside, his tongue gliding against your clit. Minseok hummed as he worked on your little bean. The shock waves through your body felt like a million fireworks going off simultaneously. Honestly where did he learn how to use his mouth like this? He could turn you into an animal in heat within minutes, maybe seconds with thoughts eyes.  
Your body was screaming when Minseok began to insert his fingers inside you. They massaged and stretched your walls with each addition of a finger. You were puddy in his hands, each movement and touch had you whining for more.  
  
You didn’t know how much longer you could hold out. Your legs were trembling on either side of Minseok’s head, and you couldn’t deny the fire raging in your core any longer. He was filled with pride as you came for him, hearing you mutter his name while you ride out your high on his fingers. A few moments later, Minseok pulled away from you to take in your form. He smirked at the mess he made of you, quite proud of his work. He watched your chest as your breathing calmed. You cursed against while Minseok moved back to your side. Your body felt heavy and unstable yet to move.  
  
“Are you okay love?”  
  
“Just give me a minute and I’ll get my revenge Seok, just you wait...”  
  
“It seems like I’ve been waiting for a year!”  
  
You wish you could punch him right now. That joke honestly was too bad to even fake laugh at it. Yet you still had to love him, bad jokes and all.


End file.
